Coming Home Now
by slashburd
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder and maybe a few other things too. M/M slash with smut - if slash offends please don't read, you have been warned. Some strong language. First Centon fic so please be nice!


~~x~~

Since he and Randy had got their acts together and actually got together there had been lots of time apart. John got drafted to SmackDown several months ago much to their mutual disappointment. They'd travelled together with Raw for the last four years without either of them being aware of how the other felt and as soon as they'd stopped being so blind their blissful situation was shattered.

Now they spent most of their time taking it in turns to be at home rather than being there together. Their cellphone bills were escalating as time passed by, spending long hours talking in the evenings when they were at opposite ends of the country and sometimes even the continent. John was finding it tough having never been the kind to get into long distance relationships but he was determined to make it work.

Randy on the other hand was no stranger to them. Before John he'd been involved with Christian but as much as it turned out to be nothing more than a casual fling it was a fling made harder by the fact that they never saw each other. He, like his new lover, was growing tired of their digital relationship. He'd been assured after spending an afternoon in heated negotiations with Vince that it wasn't going to be a long term thing. There was talk of him being hooked up in a tag team so that he could fly into Raw and see John more often. He'd not told anyone that he was requesting the change in storyline, after all publicly he was Randy Orton, 'legend killer and viper', not Randy Orton 'fantastic boyfriend', even if he that was closer to the truth.

After seeing each other for a grand total of three full days in the last two months they were both finally due a break and would be home at the same time. John was due home first on the Wednesday with Randy flying in the day after. Both men looked forward to their time together and as the days counted down towards their reunion the late night phone calls got steamier.

"John, you do know your ass is mine the minute I shut that screen door...."

"Hell no! Ortz don't you know I've got needs. Like, I _needs_ to pin you down and slide my tongue deep into your sweet tight ass or I _needs_ to tie you up and..."

"Fuck, John don't do this, I'm already aching I'm that hard. You're a real bastard at times. And what the fuck was that picture you sent me earlier? I almost caught a flight there and then!"

"Randy, calm down. I know you be lovin' my things, I just want you so turned on when you get home that all I've got to do is look at you and watch you do that little growl you do when you're nearly there as I slide my hand into your jeans and..."

A light slapping noise and some breathy groans took over the call. Randy had unbuttoned his jeans and released his throbbing hard-on, stroking it as John's voice rumbled in his ear.

"Aww man I wish I was there to do that for you. I'd grip you real gentle, feeling that smooth skin against my fingers, twisting just a little as I got to the top just how you like it. Nice and slow at first, then speeding up as you get to work up a sweat. I'd get down on my knees between your thighs and look you straight in those beautiful eyes, licking my lips and getting ready to swallow you deep into my mouth, suck you damn straight down my throat until I couldn't take any more. You like the sound of that baby?"

Randy managed a strangulated noise that sounded nothing like a yes, nearly losing his phone from its balanced position between his ear and shoulder. John's low and insistent tone always did this to him and he could already feel himself getting close to the edge. He'd already snaked his now-free hand down into his pants and cupped his tightened balls, rocking his hand round them in the way John would do it to him if he were there.

"That's it baby, I can hear you working yourself real good. Right about now I'd slide up your shirt and lick that firm belly of yours, working my way up to take your nipple in my mouth, biting down and then rubbing over it with my swollen lips. Flicking it with the end of my tongue, just like I'd be doing to something else in a minute or so."

John was starting to feel the burn himself. Stroking himself through the brushed cotton sweatpants he smiled at the way they tented away from his body just at the sound of his lovers' flesh being pounded hundreds of miles away. Lifting his ass from the bed he slid them down and kicked them off, now laid totally naked and slithering the tips of his fingers through the fluid that slowly dribbled over the head of his stiff cock.

"Randy?"

"Wh-aaaa-Wh, John?"

The rapid pace of his hand coupled with the heaving of his chest left Randy barely able to speak. He was caught up in the thought of John's mouth anywhere on his body, from the most intimate to the most innocent and back again. One of his first and fondest memories of John's mouth was the way those pretty plump lips had slid down his cock in the fire escape of a bar they'd gone shooting pool at after a show one night. To see the bigger man on his knees and licking his lips, the desire glazing his eyes into a fixated stare on Randy's cock was a moment he would never forget and often thought about when they'd not seen each other for a while.

"Nothing baby, just making sure you hadn't upped and died on me, that's all. I worry when you go quiet. Its not in your nature."

Randy tried his hardest to get mad, to retort but the words just didn't come. He was beyond that sort of rise now and headed for the kind of release he was presently more interested in.

"John, please...I...."

"Mmmmm I'd have my head in your lap now, lips wrapped around you, my head bobbing up and down as I licked and sucked you real good, feeling your hands on the back of my head, stroking my furry dome like you do, holding me down when you're gonna explode into my mouth, waiting to taste you all over my tongue then lick up what I can't get first time, sliding my hands over your hot skin and coming up to kiss...ohhhhh...fuck, Randy...ughhh..."

Randy got there first, the mention of John swallowing every last drop then coming up to kiss him and share the taste was just too much. He'd never done that before John and even after all this time those sticky kisses had become one of his favourite things. Having watched his lover work the orgasm out of him and following it up with a kiss so forbidden and taboo had blown his mind more than once.

When John heard the growl and ensuing moan from his lover's lips he'd felt his own orgasm coming as fast as a freight train. Randy had the skill to get him from just warmed up to all worn out in no time whatsoever, especially while they were apart like this. He'd pumped his hand fast and hard until he gave a loud almost-pained groan and watched as the white jets landed over his torso. He smiled at the pattern they formed like party streamers on his skin and ghosted his hand over them, wishing it was Randy's release all over him rather than his own.

"John?"

"Yep?"

"I miss you...."

Randy was aware that his voice was tinged with sadness but he couldn't help it. He felt as if part of him was missing every day they were apart. He'd lost count of the times he'd laid alone in bed at night going over and over in his head how unfair it was that they couldn't be together.

"I miss you too baby, it won't be long now. Just three more days and we don't have to go worrying about hotel room clean-up bills for another two weeks."

Trying to keep the tone of their conversation light was what helped John cope a little better with most challenging things, their current situation included. He also didn't want to end their conversation in tears as had happened previously. He'd heard Randy's voice wavering and it had more of a ring of tears than exhaustion from their phone session. Knowing only too well that if they carried on speaking their saddened tones would just eat away at the other John took it upon himself to bring the call to an end.

"Anyway, I gotta go clean myself up now, the face of the company can't lay here covered in this all night can I? I'll speak to you in the morning babe, give you call just after breakfast and you can tell me all about how you dreamt of Vince in the nude again you kinky bastard!"

Randy smiled at the comments he was receiving down the phone, knowing John was feeling just as bad as he was. He was right though, there was only a couple of days until they'd be back together. Long days they were guaranteed to be but it didn't matter as long as that plane was going to take him back to where he needed to be.

"Fuck you John, I knew I shouldn't have told you about that dream. And anyway, if I recall correctly he'd got you bent over his desk, not me."

"Yeah, but I wasn't watching him fuck me like a gold-chasing deviant in the corner was I _Randall_? Besides nobody can resist these dumps boy, nobody, not even V Mac in one of his bitchin' pimp suits."

They both laughed and it broke the tension of the call and both of them would go to bed that night smiling, somewhere near satisfied and eagerly anticipating their trip back home.

~~x~~

The next couple of days passed in a blur. They both had shows and appearances to do which never left much time for them to actually miss each other in a day. A constant stream of texts and calls spanned the distance between them until finally Wednesday came around and John found himself waiting for his bags from the carousel. Grabbing them he headed out of the side door and into the waiting car, giving the welcome instruction to head for home.

Once home he'd sorted through their post, organised the restocking of the groceries and busily been plotting for Randy's return the day after. Sleeping in their bed that night was strange as it was almost as if he'd expected Randy to be there. The disappointment of being alone made him restless so he had grabbed one of Randy's pillows and hugged it to him tight until exhaustion from the travelling finally took over and sent him into a deep sleep.

Randy wasn't due to land until around 6.30pm so he had brought his ipod to break the boredom. He listened to his music all the way from leaving the hotel until he too waited at the carousel to retrieve his holdall. In his hand luggage were gifts for John which ranged from t-shirts up to a nice watch he'd seen at a bespoke jewellers. He was determined that this was going to be the kind of break they both needed with lots of pampering, lots of time together and hopefully, lots of sex.

Heading out to the front of the airport one of the security guards flagged him a cab as organised for all his returns and he threw his bags in the back seat, instructing the driver to take him home via the local bakery. As he'd gotten to know John better he'd realised that the way to that man's heart truly was through his stomach. The keylime pie from their local late-night bakery was the crack to his addiction and Randy was only too well aware of its mystical powers. From make-up to make-out it was a cornerstone of their soul food and he smiled as he thought of the reverence with which John would treat it; a rare treat in his otherwise strict diet. Once a whole pie had been boxed, purchased and loaded carefully into the passenger seat of the cab he could head home.

As the driver helped Randy to the door with his bags he eyed the property fondly, feeling happier already that he was back home. The tensions and upset of the previous few weeks were already ebbing away as he heard the cab rolling away over the gravel of their drive. Pushing the door open he lifted his bags in first and then retrieved the pie box from the ledge he'd balanced it on, being careful to not so much as crack the crust on it. This was all going to be perfect.

The hall light was off and the house seemed to be deserted and in darkness. He shouted Sara, their housekeeper's name first, assuming that John might've gone to the airport to pick him up by accident. Randy grinned, recalling how many times John had done that before. There was no answer so he strolled through into the kitchen, gently placing the pie on the counter before he walked through to the lounge to see if there was any more signs of life there.

The lounge was empty and shrouded in darkness too. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket Randy checked for any missed calls or messages but there was nothing. It crossed his mind briefly that there might have been an emergency or John might be hurt but surely Sara or the hospital would have let him know by now. The only other logical explanation might be that John was showering. Although Randy couldn't hear any running water or singing he headed up the stairs, the thought tormenting him of what he would do if John wasn't home.

As he got to the stop of the stairs he turned right towards their main bathroom but still didn't hear anything. Maybe John had used the en-suite in the master bedroom he thought and turned the corner. The sight that met him took his breath away and stopped him dead in his tracks, jaw draping wide open.

John stood there in the doorway to their bedroom, arms above his head and his fingers latched on to the jamb of the door, He was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt that was fully unbuttoned and gaped open at the front showing just the right amount of exposed taut flesh. Glancing further down Randy saw that he was also wearing a pair of tight white Jockey boxers, every fibre hugging and enhancing the curves of his hips and a very noticeable bulge. His smile curled at one corner of his lips and Randy began to walk the short distance towards him, the desire pulsing through him head to toe.

John watched as his lover walked towards him, holding his gaze and feeling the heat of the atmosphere rising around him. Inside their bedroom was a bank of candles lit and casting a warm glow around the room, the bed turned back and soft new white sheets awaited their bodies to christen them. Low music played and he planned on wrapping himself around his lover and rocking them together in time to the rhythm until their bodies were as one again.

Randy was finally face to face with him and sliding his hand underneath the shirt, the contact with John's skin making them both gasp simultaneously. Reaching one hand around to the back of Randy's neck, John pulled him close for their first kiss and just before their lips met he whispered the words he'd waited all day to say.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: So, unlike Taker I may have broken my streak! I think I may have finally written Cena the way I really want to. All reads and reviews appreciated but I'd prefer it if you don't hate on it totally cos I actually kinda like it! Inspired by a chat on Twitter with the lovely EshaNapoleon so thanks to her for the inspiration :)**


End file.
